Past Becomes Present
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: It's five years after Finn's death, and Rachel gets a surprise visitor.


**Title: **Past Becomes Present  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Noah Puckerman/Rachel Berry  
**Warnings: **sexual content, spoilers for season 5**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** It's five years after Finn's death, and Rachel gets a surprise visitor.  
**Word Count: **1,681  
**Notes: **I know, like me, many Puckleberry fans, with Finn's death, are hoping Puckleberry to be endgame (no offense, Cory). This is my take on what could happen if the writers actually listened to what the fans want.

* * *

Rachel smiled, giddiness in her expression. Although she knew it was probably safer to take a taxi, she loved to walk. Even after almost six years of living in New York, she never got sick of the scenery, mainly the architecture. Rachel was a girl who loved pretty things, whether it was in the form of buildings, landscapes, or music.

She had a skip in her step as she made her way to the rehearsal. She was starring in the musical _Rent_. Rachel couldn't believe when she landed the part of Mimi. She wasn't surprised about the lead – Rachel came a long way when it came to her ego, but she still knew how good she was – but the part was a bit more on the risqué side than she was used to. It forced Rachel out of her comfort level, but she knew a lot of actresses did their best work when pushed to their limits.

When Rachel first started rehearsing the number "Out Tonight," she couldn't get though the song without blushing cherry red. Santana always got a good laugh at her. Now though, she didn't bat an eye when it was time to rehearse the number. She was definitely much more comfortable in her skin than when she started.

Mimi was such a sexy character, and Rachel had to learn to exude confidence in her looks when she never really had that kind of confidence in real life. With the help of the character, she had begun to fill sexy though, and it showed on stage.

Santana had gotten the part of Maureen, the sexy straight, turned bi-sexual, character. Perfect for her obviously. She was going to be a hit on opening night. And Kurt got the part of Angel. When the girls first saw him dressed as a girl, they had broken down in laughter and Santana had enough fodder to torture him for months. All joking aside, he was absolutely brilliant.

She had been so excited when all three of them got parts and since neither of the girls was going for the same part, there weren't any hurt feelings.

When things were going good, her mind seemed to always turn to Finn who had died about five years ago. She wondered what he would think. Would he be proud of her? Would he hate the fact that she accepted such a risqué part? If they were still apart, would he be indifferent? If he would have felt anything, Rachel prayed it wasn't indifference.

By the time she got to rehearsal, Rachel's smile was gone. Neither Santana nor Kurt said anything. They recognized her Finn face and knew to back off due to past experience.

Like what always happened when Rachel was on stage, be it rehearsal or performance, her troubled thoughts slipped away as she focused on her character and making Mimi come alive. She was so lost in her performance when she ran "Out Tonight," working on the choreography with the other dancers, that she didn't notice when the back door opened. She didn't notice anything until she heard Santana's joyous shout.

The music cut off abruptly and Rachel spun around, only to see Santana hugging Noah Puckerman as if her life depended on. Her breath caught. She hadn't seen her old classmate since the memorial for Finn. The last time she heard about him, it was from Mr. Schuester, and the only thing she was told was that he was doing well in the Air Force.

The director called for a break and Rachel hesitantly walked to the pair, unsure of the reception she was going to receive. Noah's eyes were on her even while Santana had a death grip on him. When she finally let go, he walked to Rachel.

She knew she was biting her bottom lip; it was a nervous habit she was never able to break, and his eyes had zeroed in on it. He surprised her by pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his strong back and held on as if her life depended on it. She breathed in his masculine scent and let it wash over her and soothe her.

The director called for attention and knew she needed to get back to rehearsal, but she held on tighter.

"It's okay. We'll talk later," he murmured in her ear.

She silently nodded against his chest before forcing herself to step away. Noah walked down to sit in the chairs.

Throughout the rehearsal she felt his eyes on her and had to force her concentration on the rehearsal. She especially felt his eyes when forced to run "Out Tonight" once again. For the first time in days, she blushed through the number.

Rachel saw Santana's knowing look and purposefully ignored it.

That night, the three friends found out that Noah was on leave for an indeterminate amount of time.

"Did you get in trouble?" Santana asked wryly.

"No, actually they gave it to me so I can rejuvenate since I've been such an asset."

Rachel stayed quiet as she sat next to Noah on the couch. Her eyes stayed glued to their legs, where their thighs continued to brush against each other. She felt the heat emanating from his jean clad thigh and swallowed.

When Santana and Kurt shoved off for bed, Rachel didn't know what to say.

"You know," Noah said as he leaned back.

Rachel's eyes moved to his face.

"When I thought about where to go while on leave, about who I truly wanted to see, all I could think about was your face."

"Really?"

Noah nodded as he pulled Rachel down to rest her head on his chest. "How have you been?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I never kept in touch after Finn."

"It's okay. Santana and Kurt took good care of me."

"Part of me felt guilty, and I think that's why I stayed away."

Rachel looked up at him and his finger caressed her cheek.

"I couldn't help thinking maybe I had a chance now." He must have seen her confusion because he elaborated. "A chance with you."

Rachel was speechless, which was definitely rare.

"Rach, there has always been something between us, ever since we dated in sophomore year. It never worked because your heart always belonged to Finn. I hated what I thought after Finn's death because I knew how much Finn loved you, but I couldn't help it."

"I had feelings for you, too, but I don't think either of us was ready for a relationship with the other."

Noah nodded. "What now? Are we ready?"

Rachel's mind turned to Finn and what he'd feel about it. If she said 'yes,' it felt like a betrayal to him.

Like always, Noah knew her thoughts. "Finn wouldn't want you to mourn him for the rest of your life. He would want you to fall in love again, and I think he would want you to be with a guy who truly cared for you, even if that guy was me." He paused. "I think Finn always knew about the extent of my feelings for you because whenever you and I talked, he watched us very closely. I think he'd be happy knowing we're together because I'd take good care of you and treasure you the way you deserve."

Rachel knew Noah was right. Finn would want her happy, and she knew Noah could make it happen. "What about the Air Force? I'm not sure I can handle a long-distance boyfriend."

"The truth is, my leave might be permanent. It's more like a vacation to see if I want to leave the Air Force. If you say 'yes' to me, I will leave happily with no regrets."

"No pressure, right?" she said jokingly.

"Right," he answered seriously.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

A yell broke the tension. "Just kiss already!"

Both turned to where the voice had come from and saw Santana with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, kiss!" she demanded.

Rachel laughed.

"I'm up for it if you are," Noah whispered into her hair.

Instead of using words, Rachel used her lips. It was soft and hesitant at first as they relearned each other's lips. Noah's hands gently cupped her face, keeping their lips together.

She moaned as the kiss deepened and Noah's hand slid down her neck, before going all the way down to her waist.

Rachel straddled him, never breaking the kiss. She was so glad for her amazing lung capacity right then.

Noah groaned into her mouth as Rachel grinded down. She felt how turned on his was as he gripped her ass and continued to grind upwards.

"About time." They heard the scoff, but ignored Santana's parting barb, too lost in each other to answer.

Rachel broke the kiss and ignored Noah's protests. She pulled him along to her bedroom. When they fell on her bed, hands and lips were everywhere. She felt fingers in her panties and a hand on her breast.

Rachel worked to get his shirt off and her hands brushed against his defined muscles, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.

Their first coupling was fast and passionate, as if they had been traveling in the desert without any liquid and had just come across water. Her body singed as she came.

The second coupling was gentler – their thirst having been quenched – as they learned what made the other groan (Noah) and whimper (Rachel). When they came, it was just as powerful. Maybe more so actually, because they went over the edge together.

Rachel fell asleep with Noah's arms secured around her. She knew they still needed to talk. There were details that had to iron out, and she knew she would feel guilty in the morning. She just hoped Noah would stay with her though it all.

For the first time since Finn's death, she thought she could fall in love again, and she hoped the person that would evoke those feelings would be Noah.


End file.
